Talk:Deelgeed
just helped a 90 THF/DNC who was attempting to solo this NM. It hits hard, 350-450 on mages. 500+ on crits. Seems to either lose hate or resets hate after certain TP moves, possibly Scutum. We only got it to about 60% but with a little hate control and some good healing this could probably be done by a Ninja and Healer, saving provoke for whenever hate is lost. NIN90/DNC35 x2 duo'd this extremely Easy. Hojo, Kurayami, and Jubaku were extremely easy to land with 321 skill. Yurin was landed with much less skill (250ish I believe). With decent Evasion setups (1 Sekka +1, O-hat, eva torque, eva+5 earrings x2, SH+1, Rasetsu Tekko, Boxer's Mantle, Survival Belt/Scouters rope, and Emissary Boots/ Ballerines) it missed a good 75% of its melees. Yonin was full timed. Awful Eye resets hate, as well as petrify, not sure if turning nullifies hate reset. EXTREMELY potent stoneskin on scutum, took nearly 1~2 minutes of 2 NIN meleeing with Razed Ruins crits to break the stoneskin. NM was an extreme pushover (was ready to mijin it if if ended up badly >.>). Dropped a Warlord's Axe, as well as "Vacant Bugard eye" Keyitem. Also dropped a battle trophy: 3rd echelon for both of us. Soloed with great difficulty as THF/NIN90 in full evasion gear. It's accuracy seemed rather poor at times, then other times seemed exceptionally good, taking 2 shadows in one round. It has a high rate of Double Attack, possibly near 80% as it Double Attacked me very very frequently, it appears to not have a great deal of HP in comparison to other NM's in hero zones, Scutum Stoneskin was exceptionally strong, maybe even up to 5k or more of damage absorption. Just evasion tanked it, while kiting it around when I knew it would use TP moves, used Torment Tusk when I fought it which appears to be the same as Sobek's Tyrant Tusk attack as it had the exact same animation (Purple Horn and thrust forward with same distance) and is easily outrunnable as theres a break between the attack during its animation, similar to Tyrant but a slightly larger break I think, it also used Awful Eye and Tail Roll. It's enpetrify on hits didn't proc often and it hit me fairly hard, between 300-400/hit, only around 201 or so with it's Defense Bonus with Scutum stolen. Awful Eye can also easily be avoided but I still got hit with it once, but the petrify effect only lasted 16~ seconds. My best advice to you on this guy would be use an evasion set, a good one.. because this guy doesn't mess around. Took around 19 mins to kill, only dropped Bugard Skin with TH tier 7. Update: 2nd solo around and I noticed something interesting in which his Double Attack rate seems to already be high but seems to get much more potent at lower HP, double attacking near 100% of the time, dropped Warlord's Axe this time as well as the Vacant Bugard Eye key item. --Xynthios 16:47, January 07, 2011 (UTC) Silly easy solo as 90DNC/NIN. Used EVA set, turned for eye, stunned tusk... easy. WS when you can, as you'll probably never need to cure. Natica 00:01, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Seen him use Scutum 6 times in a row. If you are duoing, that means that he is running after the healer, and that u can not hold hate until u do damage. The fight can get rotten very fast sometimes. Aphugel 00:43, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Easy solo as 99 Nin/Dnc